


Struts Deep

by eerian_sadow



Category: Transformers - All Media Types, Transformers Generation One
Genre: Community: fic_promptly, Gen, cliffjumper needs a better hobby, mild violence, so does sunstreaker
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-05
Updated: 2015-11-05
Packaged: 2018-04-30 04:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 317
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5150666
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eerian_sadow/pseuds/eerian_sadow
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After too many shifts in the medbay, Ratchet finally has time for a break.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Struts Deep

The medic sank into the cushions of the plushly padded chair with a sigh. First Aid had been right that he needed to get out of the Medbay, but he hadn't counted on just how exhausted he really was until he stopped moving long enough to sit down. Now his processor was pinging insistently with requests to initiate a recharge cycle, drink at least two rations of energon and to run a processor defragmentation--preferably in that order. 

Instead, he ignored each request and the energon cube at his elbow in favor of just enjoying the soft chair and the feeling of tension bleeding out of his motor control systems as he relaxed.

"Hands off the paint, you glitch!"

"Oh shove it, Sunflower! I wouldn't touch your paint if you were the only mech left in the universe!"

"Good! Because I wouldn't want your filthy minibot servos touching me, anyway! Don't you even know what a washrack is?"

Ratchet sighed as Cliffjumper and Sunstreaker started squabbling. It had been _so nice_ before they came in.

"How could I? You're such a selfish diva that none of the rest of us even get to look inside!"

"I'm selfish? Ha! You're the one who can't give anyone else a chance at fighting the Decepticons!"

"Says the suicidal sunflower! How's that jet judo working out for you? Sideswipe get his idiot vocalizer replaced yet?"

The medic cracked open one optic at the red mech's words, hoping that Sunstreaker wouldn't rise to the bait. He was disappointed when the yellow mech stood up and grabbed the minibot around the throat.

"No one calls my brother an idiot but me."

Ratchet closed his optic shutters again as Sunstreaker's fist drew back. He was too tired to deal with either of them or their shenanigans today. 

If Prowl asked later, he would lie out his exhaust and claim to have been passed out.


End file.
